


恋人未满* chapter 5

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: 此文是《恋人未满》的🚘部分全文→https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505604
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 4





	恋人未满* chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是《恋人未满》的🚘部分  
> 全文→https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505604

他们从京本大我家的冰箱里偷偷地拿了一瓶啤酒上楼。

松村北斗举着滴着水珠的罐装银色啤酒环顾四周，宽敞的房间，凌乱的书桌。最整齐的是三排柯南的漫画，手办，和挂起来充作装饰品的T恤。

还有在随手放在地上的漫画间，露出一角的限制级杂志。

松村北斗大着胆子把它拿起来，歪着头想他们俩在这方面的口味竟是出奇的相似。

“啊、”京本大我放下书包回头，正好瞧见松村北斗抓起那本杂志的动作。

“京本くん…有和别人做过吗。”

直到松村北斗沾湿了手抹了一手香皂泡扒下京本大我的裤子时，他才意识到他们的关系朝着脱轨的方向疾驰。

松村北斗用没沾上泡泡的左手轻轻捂住京本大我的眼睛，右手从底端揉弄至顶端，手法不算娴熟，但不轻也不重，一点点的压力让京本大我呜咽着轻轻喘了一声。

他的下身很快便颤颤巍巍地在松村北斗的手中立了起来，手指灵活地打着转，京本大我羞耻得往被子里蹭，双腿开也不是合也不是地纠缠在松村北斗的腰间。他发出了自己也不曾知道自己能发出的娇媚喘息，一股一股涌上来的快感和泪意让他咬住了被角。

京本大我没坚持多久就射在松村北斗掌心里，他红着脸去瞧，只见松村北斗也憋得难受，京本大我便伸了手去摸。

“不用，下次、下次再说吧。”

——还有下次啊。


End file.
